fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Clair
Clair (クレア Kurea, Clea in the Japanese version) is a playable character from Fire Emblem Gaiden and its remake, Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. She is 18 years old in Echoes. In the Japanese version of Echoes, she is voiced by Aya Endo. Profile Clair is a Pegasus Knight of Zofia, and the younger sister of Clive, who was captured by Desaix's men. She was found by Alm after he and his army stormed an enemy fortress. Her overbearing nature is her one big flaw, not that she pays it any mind. She is also a cheery and pretty girl who loves to interact with any and everyone. After the war, Tobin and Gray fight over her, although she eventually marries Gray. In Game ''Fire Emblem Gaiden Recruitment Clair can be found in a jail cell in the first fort you encounter in the game. Talk to her to recruit her. Base Stats Growth Rates |20% |30% |50% |40% |50% |10% |0% |} Overall Clair is a classic case of a character that starts out weak, but after a few levels they wind up holding their own and eventually wind up being great units. This is commonly the case with Pegasus Knights, and Clair is no exception. She starts off doing low damage and you will need to feed her experience for a few levels before she comes up to task. Though she will inevitably end up with very low Defense, so it might be a good idea to give her a Javelin. In Alm's route, she can be very useful since she is the only Pegasus Knight that Alm can recruit, and thus the only unit that can fly over walls to get to ranged units or Exorcists. When considering all of the Pegasus Knights in Gaiden, Clair is very agile but fragile. Catria and Est are both strong all rounders whose balance between Speed and Strength usually makes them the most offensively potent, and Palla is strong and durable but slow for a Pegasus Knight. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Endings Fire Emblem Gaiden ;(If Gray is alive) She gave into Gray's persistence and reluctantly got together with him. "Awww, it was Alm who I really liked..." ;(If Gray is dead) "Oh, Gray. To tell the truth, I was going to let you win..." Alone, she lived on in regret for the late Gray. Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia ;(If Gray is alive) "Clair became a knight of Valentia, and helped the rebuilding efforts. She was won over by Gray's obstinance, and they were married. However, despite becoming a wife and mother, Clair continued doing things like flying around the sky on her pegasus and terrifying the people around her." ;(If Gray is dead) "'That's just like Gray, he's the kind of person who just does whatever he wants.' She felt bitterness for Gray, who passed away before her. She became a knight of Valentia, and helped to develop them further. Her sorrow-tinged beauty was worshiped as 'the flower of the knights of Valentia.” Etymology Claire, or Clair, is a given name of Latin/Viking origin via French; the name could mean "clear" or "famous". The word still means clear in French in its feminine form. Trivia *Clair has blue hair in her in-game portrait in Fire Emblem Gaiden and her artwork in The Complete. However, in the game's manual and in Fire Emblem Awakening (probably to match from the game manual artwork), she has red hair. Now, in Echoes, ''she has blonde hair, most likely because she is Clive's sister, and to differentiate her from fellow Pegasus Knight, Catria. *Curiously, the resources for the ''Fire Emblem Awakening DLC chapter The Golden Gaffe has placeholder portraits for Clair, cropped straight from her game's manual. This may or may not imply she was to have a proper DLC Einherjar appearance, similar to Eldigan.https://tcrf.net/Fire_Emblem_Awakening/Downloadable_Content Gallery File:Clea Manual.png|Clair's artwork from Gaiden. Clair (The Complete Artwork).png|Clair's artwork from the Complete. File:CleaFE2.gif|Clair's portrait in Gaiden. File:Clair's half portrait.png|Clair's portrait in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clair Village.png|Clair's village sprite from Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. File:Clair Battle screenshot.jpg|Clair's battle model as a Pegasus Knight in Echoes: Shadows of Valentia. References de:Clair Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Gaiden characters Category:Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia characters